


Lie Back

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic tries to play doctor. Heavy has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back

“Now, lie back. This will only take a moment.”

They play doctor. In such a relationship, really, it is to be expected, considering Medic’s profession and Heavy’s immense daily infliction of damage. The giant is always the last of the team to be treated for battle-wounds; both he and Medic claim he is the most capable of withstanding the pain the longest, and the others don’t argue, glad to be taken more quickly. They also don’t comment if they notice Medic keeps Heavy longer than any of the others in the Infirmary.

Italways starts out the same, with routine first aid, the removal of shrapnel, the closure of gashes, and a healthy dose of fumes from the Medigun. From there, there are a number of turns the interaction could take; Medic may be in the mood for exploratory surgery, or Heavy may have some extra aggression he wants to work out. Whatever happens, it is always good, and they always end up in the doctor’s bed off the operating theater when they are done.

After digging out the last remnant of mangled metal from Heavy’s torso, Medic looks down to see a tent in Heavy’s lap. The older man chuckles at that—at the younger man’s eagerness; his virility—and presses a hand against the broad chest.

“You are due for a physical, Herr,” the German intones professionally, though his expression is playful. Heavy grins back at him, a dim, gravelly laugh escaping his throat as he lets that hand push him down. “Let us see if you have been keeping that magnificent body up to snuff.”

“Da, Doctor,” Heavy replies, muscles tensing for only a moment as his bare back hits the cool metal of the exam table.

Medic’s “examination” has very little to do with any real medical measurements. He is too eager himself for a full pantomime at the moment, settling instead on straddling the younger man’s body and pressing the cold stethoscope to any area he knows will elicit a reaction, drinking up Heavy’s little gasps and sighs—sounds Medic knows he would never make for another man. Soon he gives up the ghost and settles on laving his tongue over broad pectorals, kissing and sucking on hardened nipples and tangling his fingers in thick chest hair.

“Doctor,” Heavy groans eventually, lifting the older man’s face by a fistful of hair, “there is something I want to try.” His smile is lascivious, eyes glinting with a mischievous light.

“Anything, mein Heavy,” Medic replies, voice already thick with lust.

“Turn around,” Heavy commands. Medic raises an eyebrow but does as he is told, sitting on Heavy’s stomach with his back to him. Abruptly, Heavy grabs his hips, pulling them until Medic is sitting above the larger man’s face, hips supported by huge hands. One moves to rub against the bulge beneath his fly.

“Oh,” Medic sighs, half from stimulation and half from realization. He leans forward, brushing his own hand over Heavy’s clothed erection.

They tease each other for a few agonizing moments, until Heavy finally undoes the doctor’s fly, freeing his cock from his undershorts. Medic gasps as the air hits him, but recovers quickly, unfastening Heavy’s pants and pulling the other man’s thick dick out. Medic’s back arches when warm breath hits the crown of his cock, but he forces himself to focus, to lean down and take Heavy’s erection into his mouth.

Their paces are slow and evenly matched for the moment. Medic tries his best to lick and suck at the corona, the frenulum, and he arches his back, pressing their stomachs together. Heavy takes Medic deep into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the shaft hungrily, to the point Medic thinks he might swallow him whole.

The older man’s gag reflex is not as good as his lover’s, so instead he uses his hands to touch whatever he cannot take, stroking the base and fondling the balls. Heavy groans around him, and Medic has to stop for a second as the vibrations of the larger man’s throat threaten to send him over the edge. When he recovers, he lavishes attention on Heavy with renewed vigor, stroking his thighs, kissing his hips, and diving back in, sucking Heavy off hard and fast.

Heavy picks up his pace as well, his hands supporting Medic’s hips and groping his ass at the same time. He delights in the way the smaller body above him shivers and tenses at his touch, and the way long fingers and a nimble tongue attend to his own desires. Medic is trying very hard not to just fuck his mouth—Heavy can tell from the strained, shallow thrusting of his hips. He can tell Medic is getting close, and Heavy is as well, his stomach muscles contracting, pulling downward and straight into oblivion. He gives Medic everything he’s got.

“Oh, GOTT,” Medic curses in German and English and Russian, still trying desperately to keep his hips under control and his hands and mouth on Heavy as his orgasm rips through him, curling his toes and setting black fire to the pit of his stomach. Heavy takes his cum; his swallowing gives Medic continued stimulation as he rides out the peak. As the contractions slow, he resumes his attention on Heavy, until the younger man is grunting and groaning through his own orgasm, semen spurting onto Medic’s face and his own thighs. Medic collapses then, stomach against stomach, softening cocks against their cheeks.

They lie like that for a few long moments, catching their breaths and heartbeats. Medic lays a few lazy kisses on Heavy’s hip, and Heavy strokes his lover’s thighs. Eventually, Medic rolls off of the Russian and turns so he can place a proper kiss on swollen lips.

“Sehr gut,” he says sleepily, “we must do that again.” Heavy runs a hand over the smaller man’s cheek and smiles.

“Maybe last longer next time,” he teases, and Medic slaps him playfully on the chest.

“Ach, nein. Any longer and my back would kill me in my sleep,” he responds, lazy smile spread across his features. Heavy laughs.

“We find better position for back next time, then,” he says, then kisses his forehead. “For now, go to bed. That is best for back.”

“Indeed,” Medic answers, letting Heavy help him off the table and lead him to bed. He will sleep well tonight.


End file.
